A Harmless Melody
by Shami
Summary: Sequel to 'Whats that sound' Read it first for this one to make sense! - Will Amu discover the truth about Eri and the mysterious person? Amuto / Ikuto x Amu / Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahahahaha…. I bet I've kept all of you with at least one question each. Now, Remember… This is a Sequel to 'What's That sound?' **

**I don't Own Shugo Chara!**

Recap:

"Ikuto.." She said, then walked over to the door. He had taped a note to the outside of it. She went out, and retrieved the note.

_Dear Amu-Koi,_

_I'm so sorry… I couldn't see you for the last few weeks. I can see you every day now, If you'd like. I will come to the porch like always, but there is one thing, I'd love to do before we continue to our normal ways._

_Please come to the Forest entrance, My love. I will be waiting, no matter how long it takes._

_Love, Yours and yours only,_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi._

Amu then immediately ran to get changed, and ran downstairs to meet her parents. "Mom! Is it okay If I go out for awhile?" Amu begged. "Sure…"

"Thanks Mom!" She yelled, then left the house. It took Amu some time to make it to the Forest. Before showing herself to him she watched. He stood there, With his beautiful blue hair shine in the moonlight.

She showed herself, running up to him and being collected in his arms.

"What did you need? Ikuto-Koi?" She asked, then being kissed, by the one she knew she truly loved.

"I want, To sleep under the stars." He said, Cuddling her closer. Then they fell to the ground, where they eventually fell into a wonderful slumber, under the stars.

**Now the story begins!**

The night was peaceful, no animals were around them, the weather stayed calm, and the moonlight reassured they were safe.

It may have been windy, but they both could stay warm, with the help of the other. That is what, the morning survived on.

Amu woke up first, Her eyes fluttered open to the sight and feeling of her boyfriend, Ikuto, holding her in his arms. She gently kissed him, then waited for him to awake. She focused her vision on the sky above. The midnight blue sky was gone, but It didn't need to be there, for her to be happy. Instead, it was a morning blue colour, white puffy clouds covered areas. Then Amu began thinking, about Eri… and that other guy. Until she knew more, it probably would be best If she kept quiet about it. The wind blew softly, causing Amu to shiver a bit. She hugged Ikuto tighter, which woke him up. He hugger her back, showing her that he was indeed awake too.

"I-I'm sorry." Amu apologized.

"It's okay…" Ikuto kissed her lightly on the cheek. "…As long as I have you, nothing bothers me…" He smiled sweetly.

'_He's not lying, I can tell by that face._' Amu smiled back, then buried her face into his chest. Ikuto removed one of his hands from around Amu's body, and gently brushed the hair way from Amu's face. Then he put his arm back around her body.

They laid there, forever, they wanted. But only several more hours.

Amu removed her arms from Ikuto's body, which caused him to remove his. She got up, the he shortly followed.

"Ikuto-koi, what should we do today?" Amu asked calmly, then walked closer to him.

"I don't know… what do you want to do?" He replied. Then Ikuto wrapped his arm around Amu's waist.

Amu caught herself in deep thought. She was curious… what should they do? There weren't a lot of things to do. Then she remembered.

"Oh! We should hang out with your friends, then at night, go to the amusement park!" Amu suggested, smiling.

"You mean those idiots, Ryou, Ishida and Aki?" Ikuto asked, as if he didn't believe her.

"They're not Idiots! But yeah." She said immediately afterwards.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No." Ikuto smirked.

"Why do you always do stuff like that?" Amu asked, then they began walking away from the forest.

"Because its fun." Ikuto replied, still smirking. Amu sighed, then began thinking again.

"What should we do then?" She asked. "Can we still go to the amusement park today?" Amu asked, after forgetting about it at first.

"I guess." Ikuto then put his index finger to his chin. "If we don't go to the new one…" Amu listened carefully to his words. "…But the old one, where… we'll be _Alone._" Ikuto smirked.

"Pervert!" Amu shouted in his ear.

"That's not what I meant!" He shouted in protection of himself.

"Really? What did you mean then?" Amu curiously asked.

"That nobody else would be there. Just you, and me." He replied, completely owning her exaggeration.

"Fine then. But.. What are we going to do now? Since you don't want to go see Aki, Ishida and Ryou…" Amu was really confused.

"We can meet up with them, If you want. But.. I'd prefer being with you." Ikuto slyly said, trying to squirm out of visiting them. They finally made it back to the area where people actually roamed.

"…I guess we don't need to…" Amu laughed.

'_Yes!_' Ikuto cheered in his mind.

Some of the people the two walked by glared at Amu. Ikuto noticed, then pulled her closer, causing her to blush.

"Where are we going, Ikuto-koi?" She asked, halfway through the walk.

"You'll see. Don't worry." He said, as they arrived at the place.

It seemed familiar to Amu, yet she couldn't find the location of the data in her mind. So, in result, she pushed it aside and enjoyed the area with Ikuto.

There were fountains, of many shapes and sizes, and many different flowers. Roses, Tulips, daisies, lilies, Cosmos, pansies, and many more. Amu bent down to smell all of the flowers she could, as well as also enjoying the spray from the fountains.

"I can't believe I never knew this was here!" Amu exclaimed, then grabbed Ikuto's arm again after getting up from smelling another flower. When the garden ended, Amu wanted to go back in, but, She saw somebody She and Ikuto both knew.

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next should be up later today, or sometime tomorrow.**

**Review what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! So, well… Hi. XD**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

"Haha Ikuto, guess your wish isn't your command." Amu laughed.

"What do you mea- Oh." Ikuto saw who she saw, then died inside.

What they saw, were the exact three they had been talking about before coming here; Ishida, Aki and Ryou.

Amu tried pulling Ikuto over too them, which didn't work so well, since Ikuto was stronger than her.

So, she improvised.

"ISHIDA! AKI! RYOU! OVER HERE!" Amu yelled, then began laughing on Ikuto's part.

Soon enough, Ikuto gave up, and Amu and himself walked over too the three.

"Aw, Ikuto doesn't want to see us?" Aki complained, then glomped Ikuto. Ishida and Amu couldn't stop laughing, While Ikuto continued to die Inside.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Ishida asked.

"We're out on a _date_" Ikuto said, convincingly. Amu blushed.

"Ahh, Okay! I thought so!" Aki laughed.

Ryou and Ishida smiled in response.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amu asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well… we were bored, to I told them both to meet me here!" Aki said proudly.

"I see…" Amu began. "Say, would you guys want to go out for awhile? Me and Ikuto have nothing to do right now!" Ryou, Aki and Ishida consulted each other, for a few seconds.

"Sure! Why not?" Ishida replied happily, then they all sat together for awhile, before deciding to leave.

"We haven't seen either of you in he last couple of weeks, Where've you been?" Ryou asked, finally saying something.

"Well… I've been staying home a lot… there wasn't much for me to do, considering the fact that my parents weren't around, and most of My friends were on vacation. I hadn't seen Ikuto for awhile either." Amu exclaimed happily.

"Umm… I was…" Ikuto got cut off by Amu.

"Yeah.. Where were you, or what were you doing?" Amu complained.

"If you didn't talk so much, you'd know already." Ikuto smirked.

"Oh, sorry Ikuto-koi." Amu apologized, then they continued.

"W-wait! Hold on! I thought Ikuto was kidding!" Ishida shouted, confusingly.

"Umm.. No, not really.." Amu laughed.

"Do I usually kid?" Ikuto asked, annoyed from the repeated disruptions.

"I guess not…" Ishida confessed.

"Well then, shall I continue?" Ikuto made sure, not wanting to be disturbed again.

"Yeah! Begin again!" Aki cheered.

"Well, okay. For the last couple weeks… I've been doing stuff." That's all he decided to say.

Everybody stared at him, dumbstruck

"Is that all?! We've been waiting forever for a decent explanation, at that's all you say? " Amu clearly overreacted.

"Sorry, can't tell 'Ya, Unless…" Ikuto pondered on this line, there are so many things he could request, it was hard to choose.

"Unless… Amu's mine." Ikuto smirked.

"Aren't I already?" Amu giggled, then Ikuto kissed her.

"Mmmm… Not really." Ikuto smirk got larger.

"You Pervert!" Amu yelled, blushing

Ishida, Aki, and Ryou all laughed, hard and loud.

"Were you kidding that time?" Ishida asked.

"Nope." Ikuto laughed

"You are a pervert!" Aki laughed.

The day continued on like this, them laughing, playing, having fun. They left the park shortly after, and which, Ikuto also successfully evaded the conversations of where he had been the last few weeks. They walked downtown, not really paying much attention to where they went. They ended up around In Amu's neighbourhood.

"Hey, Why don't you guys come to my house?" Amu asked. It wasn't like they really had much else to do anyways.

"Sure, Why not? What do you think, Ryou, Aki and Ikuto? Should we go?" Ishida tried convincing them.

Ikuto wouldn't say anything, but its not really like he would object or anything.

"Yes! That'll be lots of fun!" Aki shouted, then span around the group a series of times.

"If your all going, then sure." Ryou said, quietly.

"Ikuto, you coming?" Amu asked.

"You don't really need to ask, to find the answer, Amu-koi." Ikuto smirked.

"Okay… then I guess we're going to my house then!" Amu began running up the street. The others, followed slowly behind.

"Aw! You guys aren't coming?" Amu complained.

"No, We're coming… Just not by running." Ryou pointed out.

Amu ran back towards them, and walked alongside them.

Eventually, (More like 25 minutes) They arrived at Amu's house.

"Okay! Here we are!" Amu opened the door, finding her mom, cooking dinner, Ami singing, and Her dad taking more photographs.

"Mama, Is it okay if some of my friends stay over for awhile?" Amu asked, pleadingly.

"Yup!" She replied, then went back to her cooking.

"Thanks!" Amu replied, then brought Ishida, Ryou, Aki and Ikuto upstairs.

Amu and Aki sat on the bed, Ikuto sat on the desk chair, and Ishida and Ryou willingly stood.

"So, What do you guys want to do? I mean... there are quite a few things we could do." Amu stared at them, waiting for a reply.

"Amu-chan! Were were you last night? We were going to invite everybody over!" Ran yelled into Amu's ear.

"EEK!" Amu shouted, then realized that it was just Ran. "S-sorry." Amu's face was red with embarassment.

"Umm... Amu-Koi, are you alright?" Ikuto laughed, since he knew why she screamed.

"Yeah! Don't worry!" Amu tried laughing it off, while trying to death glare Ikuto.

"Umm.. Ikuto, have you been in her room before?" Aki asked.

"Mmm... Well... only a million times." He smirked. Ikuto loved it when his friends asked questions that annoyed Amu. Her face was red still, but another shade of red coated her previously red face with a blush.

"Hahaha! Have you really?" Ishida laughed.

Amu nodded faintly. "I didn't let him in all of the times!" Amu crossed her arms.

"Aww... Are you denying the fact that I've been in here?" Ikuto smirked. Amu's face went red.

"No, Im denying that you were willingly let in here each time!" Amu pointed accusingly at Ikuto.

"Fine then... Your right about that." He admitted, then walked over towards her. He captured her lips with his, then pulled her up from the bed, hugging her. When he put her back down, he said: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It seems fine to me when I sneak in here." Ikuto said loudly, on purpose.

"You sneak in here, Ikuto? How? Why?" Aki asked, receiving a small chuckle from Ryou.

"Yeah... Well... you see, since it would be pretty hard to sneak from the front door, I come up to the balcony, and... Wel-"

"You don't need to explain every detail, you know." Amu said burning with anger inside.

Then Amu realized why Ikuto was doing this. Because, she had forced them to spend time with his _Friends._

But that is when Amu saw it... Peeking out of Ryou's pocket- A Guardian Egg!

** Well, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I will be getting into more main storyline/ Amuto next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So… Here I am again, continuing the story. So well, yeah. XD**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Amu stared blankly at the egg, tuning everybody else out. They tried getting Amu's attention, but failed.

"Huh?" Amu randomly said when she returned to reality.

"Your finally awake, Amu?" Aki giggled.

"I guess…" Amu mumbled. She leaned over to Ikuto.

"Ryou has a Guardian egg." She whispered, Ikuto's eyes widened. Then Ishida joined the laughing.

"What're you two whispering about?" Aki asked.

"No-th-ing" Ikuto exaggerated, smirking.

"That makes me suspicious." Ishida began laughing again. Amu blushed.

"Aww, How did you know it was about _that?_" Ikuto complained.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled, face still red.

"Are you kidding _This time?_" Ishida curiously asked.

"No." Ikuto smirked.

"No it wasn't! Ikuto your such a pervert!" Amu hit Ikuto, and pouted.

"So you weren't?" Aki asked, seeming to have a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Of course not!" Amu continued pouting.

"Dinner!" Amu's mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs. The group upstairs, slowly rushed downstairs. Not a word said, but a series of giggles from Ishida and Aki.

-After Dinner-

"Aw, Amu-chan! I need to go! Bye!" Aki said, leaving the house. Ishida had previously left.

Now, only remained Ikuto, Ryou and Amu. They walked upstairs, to Amu's room once again.

"Should we ask?" Amu whispered to Ikuto. He slightly nodded.

"Ryou, do you have a Guardian Character?" Amu asked, Ryou's attention was now focused on Amu and Ikuto. Then Ran, Miki, Su and Yoru appeared.

"Y-you and Ikuto have them?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Amu smiled.

"You have three?!" He exclaimed.

"Four actually… Dia still hasn't hatched." Amu replied.

"Oh." Ryou replied, seeing The Charas fly over to him. He flinched.

"I'm ran!"

"Miki"

"Su, Desu!"

"Yoru, Nyan."

Ryou took out his egg, and showed it to the people in the room.

The egg was red, with a simple design of a yellow moon, with a small star inside the curve..

"I wonder who will hatch?, Desu." Su flew over to the egg.

Yoru went back over to Ikuto, and hovered above his shoulder. The others still flew around Ryou and his egg.

"Yeah… I'm always silent, and slow. Its not… My character." Ryou admitted.

The egg began to hatch, revealing a small green haired boy. His hair was short, and the green was the shade of the grass. On his forehead, there was the symbol on the egg. His eyes were a rich red. The clothes he wore looked like some kind of uniform. The shirt was the shade of Ikuto's hair, and the sleeves went past his hands, so they weren't shown. There was a picture of A star on the front, and a moon on the back. He wore shorts that went to his knees, they were a cream colour. White shoes were shown on his feet.

"_Then why not become someone else? From somebody silent and slow, to somebody not silent and slow! Character Change!" _

The pattern on the egg appeared on Ryou's forehead.

"ZROOMF! Lets play a game! Do something fun! Run around!" He ran around the room, then the skid to a stop when the moon and sun went away,

"I did it again… didn't I…" He looked miserable.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" The Chara shouted, as he flew around everywhere. "Oh! My names Michi, by the way. Nice to meet you all!" He continued flying everywhere.

"Okaay! Hii!" Ran said, then followed Michi around the room.

"Hmm.. It'll be interesting to have another friend that has a Chara…" Ikuto said. Then glared at Amu.

"Ikuto's a pervert! Ryou, can you do something about it? He wont listen to me…" Amu complained, then walked over to Ryou.

"Yeah! We'll do something!" Michi shouted, then Chara changed with Ryou.

"ZROOMF! Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto! Don't be perverted to your _Girlfriend _or anybody else for that matter!" He shouted, then the Chara change ended.

"Mmm… No thanks." Ikuto smirked,

"The way you said 'Girlfriend' Scares me, Ryou." Amu laughed.

"Herm… sorry." Ryou said, then joined the laughing.

"I like it." Ikuto said, interrupting the laughter, to pull Amu into a kiss, which she also kissed back in.

"Hey, you two know I'm still here right?" Ryou laughed. Ikuto and Amu broke apart. All the Charas were staring, they were dumbfounded.

"Huh? What time is it?" Ryou asked.

"Its almost seven." Ikuto replied. "Oh no! I need to get going! Bye!" Ryou ran out the door.

"So, Amu-koi. Are you ready to go to the amusement park?" Ikuto questioned, then picked Amu up bridal style.

"Yeah… lets go." Ikuto kissed Amu again, and they left out the balcony door, towards the Amusement park.

Ikuto Chara Changed with Yoru just before jumping off the balcony, and jumped down to the street. He repeatedly jumped from building to building, and any other objects we had capable of landing on, until the two made it to the amuzement park. It was deserted, and quiet, but it gave out a peaceful aura.

Ikuto switched the breaker, and the power turned on.

"So, what do you want to ride?" Amu asked. She looked around, she smelt the air, and twirled around a bit.

"Whatever you want." Ikuto smirked.

"Okay!" Amu closed her eyes, and pointed her hand out. She twisted and spun around. When she stopped spinning, Ikuto stared at her because the ride she had chosen.

"Looks fun!" Ikuto disagreed in his mind, but followed Amu onto the ride anyways. It was the carousel. Amu got onto a green haired horse. Ikuto just stood there.

"Ikuto, get on!" Amu convinced him.

"Fine." Ikuto walked over to Amu, and sat on the horse behind Amu. He put his hand on the pole, then smirked.

"Hey! Thats not what I meant, you pervert!" Amu shouted at him, but then the ride began. The jolt of the start spooked Amu, and her body curved backwards, were Ikuto was to catch her. He hugged her, not wanting to let go.

"Ikuto, let go! The ride has started!" Amu complained.

"Oh well..." Ikuto mumbled, then buried his face in her hair. He breathed into her ear, which sent a few chills up Amu's spine."Your warm, Amu-koi."

**I had some trouble figuring out a name for Michi. Originally, I was planning on calling him Kioshi, which meant 'Quiet' In Japanese, but I randomly saw Michi, which meant 'Pathway'. **

**There wasn't much Amuto in this one, but I promise to have lots in the next cha****pter, since well, there'll be lots of openings for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ehehehe… So, Like I promised, There should be plenty of Amuto in this one! D**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Amu's face was warm from her blush, But she was happy. She knew she loved Ikuto, but there were matters that confused her. Like Eri, mainly. She also knew he loved her back.

Anyways, Amu's body was warm too. A comforting, warmth only Ikuto could provide. She closed her eyes, with happiness. Ikuto noticed the less tension in her body.

"Amu-koi?" Ikuto's head was still buried in her long pink locks.

"Yeah, Ikuto-kun?" Amu opened her eyes.

"You seem more relaxed than usual… are you finally getting used to me?" Ikuto released a slight chuckle.

"I-I guess so…" Amu closed her eyes again. "Good.."

Then the ride stopped. Ikuto and Amu slowly got off, and headed to the next ride.

"What do you want to go on?" Amu asked, holding Ikuto's hand.

"Whatever you want." Ikuto smirked.

"Come on! Its your turn to pick!" Amu tried convincing him.

"Okay… Fine. Lets go on that." Ikuto pointed out directly in front of them. Amu's happy expression disappeared. _A rollercoaster, great, just great. I HATE roller coasters. She thought, shaking._

They got on the ride, Amu clung to Ikuto at the beginning, then the ride began. Slowly, the coaster road up the hill. Then, it went forwards. Amu squeezed the life out of Ikuto, not that he really cared or anything.

Then, Hell began for Amu. The rollercoaster went down the hill, Amu screaming like she had just been brutally murdered. It was a sight, Ikuto laughed at her fears, While she wanted to kill him for making fun of her.

"At least that's over with.." Amu sighed in relief when they got off.

"I guess… But I do like the way you cling to me when we go down." Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up." Amu got mad, like she usually would when he laughed at something that she didn't like.

Since Amu wasn't paying attention, Amu tripped on the only rock in the path.

"AHHHRK!" She screamed on the way down, expecting the hardest compact she's ever been faulty for.

But, Ikuto caught her, with series of laughs on his part. Well, sort of. Since Ikuto wasn't quite quick enough this time, Amu had tripped, and pressed her lips against Ikuto's. While in his arms, they kissed. Amu blushed of course. She does most of the time.

"Thanks Ikuto." Amu said after breaking apart.

"For what, The Kiss or the Catch?" Ikuto smirked.

"The catch of course!" Amu shouted.

"Well… Now can we try another calming ride?" Amu suggested.

"Guess so. You'll need to choose though." Ikuto pointed out.

-Minutes later-

"You _had _to choose this ride, right?" Ikuto complained.

"Yep! it's the first ride me and you both rid together, don't you remember?" Amu said happily.

"I guess so." Ikuto sighed.

If you hadn't guessed already, Amu chose the teacups. It was one of her favourites, since it was a slow moving ride. It just bored Ikuto.

The teacups moved slower, and slower, then halted. The lights that lit up the area had gone out.

"Looks like its time to go." Ikuto got out of the teacup, then waited for Amu. She got out shortly after.

They began walking out of the park.

"Ikuto, I have a question." Amu waited for a reply.

"Go on…?" Ikuto just wanted to hear the question first.

"Well… I was wondering. When you first brought me here, you said that they were planning on tearing it down. Why didn't they, or why haven't they already?" She asked, now no longer in the park with Ikuto. They were just on the normal roads.

Ikuto thought, trying to remember what he could.

"Well… I don't exactly remember…. But there was a person that said they couldn't get rid of it. Since they were 'important' they kept the land here, as well with the objects in the land." Ikuto said.

"Oh… Would that person… happen to be the one, I 'got rid of' ?" Amu asked, thinking she finally could discover what she needed to know.

"I think so." He said, then stopped.

"Well… then I'm sure you know why he kept the land, if that's the case." Amu sighed. She didn't want to say it, but it was true.

"Yeah.. I think I do." Ikuto looked at Amu.

"Ikuto, do you know what time it is?" Amu asked.

"Umm…." Ikuto looked over at the clock through a store window they were passing. "Its 8:47 PM"

"I guess I should be getting back then…" Amu smiled.

"Yeah, probably." They began walking in the direction of Amu's house.

When they got there, they stood outside for a few minutes.

"I love you, Amu-koi." Ikuto whispered into her ear, then kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Ikuto-_Koi._" Amu giggled.

"Bye." Ikuto said, just before leaving.

"Okay, Bye." Amu watched Ikuto leave. When he was no longer in sight, she closed the door.

Amu headed upstairs. Her Charas looked at her angrily.

"You left us again! -Desu!" They yelled. Su added the Desu. "Oh well… are we staying up all night?" They asked.

"No… I'm tired, see you in the morning." Amu said, then they went into their eggs, after saying goodnight.

She changed, then turned off the light. She laid in bed, wondering if she should sleep now, or later. Now was her answer.

**Amu's dream**

"_What does that mean?" The boy asked. "What's a 'Unnecessary Chara' ?" He asked_

"_It means, the Chara is no longer needed. For example, the Charas point has been used, when you become who you wish to be, or accomplish what it was created from." The person said._

"_Does that mean, that My Chara disappeared because I had already accomplished what It was needed for?" The boy seemed confused._

"_Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." The other person smiled._

"_Oh… does that mean he's gone forever?" The boy looked worried._

"_No. The Charas you gain, are apart of you, whenever they leave and come. That as certain."_

**END**

Amu woke up. It was the middle of the night. But, her dream. Was it true? Was it the explanation she had been waiting for?

**So, I'm getting to the explanation point soon :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heh. I think I'll have more time to work on this now that my other fic is complete. So, hope you like.**

**And, I made Amu not like the roller coaster because I couldn't really think of much else, D:**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

She pondered the fact for awhile. It probably was the truth. She had Eri for a short time, then she disappeared, after she had been used. It was a confusing concept, but it finally was stained into Amu's mind. She sighed, then tried to get back to sleep. Hours, she waited. Her mind was to filled to continue sleeping unconsciously, so it was forced.

In the morning, she described the situation to her Charas.

"Okay then… So Eri was a 'Unnecessary Chara' As your dream claims?" Miki thought. She danced around a bit in front of Amu.

"Yeah… Pretty much…Do you think its true?" Amu asked,

"Maybe… Because, Even us, will eventually disappear." Miki explained.

"I see… 'I was born from you love for Ikuto' Is basically what she had said before, do you think that is a legit reason for a Chara to be born?" Amu asked. Su and Ran awoke from the two's conversation.

"I don't know." Miki said after looking over to see what Ran and Su were doing.

"Morning! -Desu!" They cheered. Su added the 'Desu'

"Morning." Miki and Amu replied.

"What're you two doing, Desu?" Su asked.

"Just discussing a few things…_Eri…_ Actually." Miki replied, quite casually too.

"What's wrong with Eri, Desu?" She asked.

"Nothing, we're just trying to figure out what she is." Amu answered.

"Ohhh, find any answers, Desu?" Su asked, smiling again.

"Yeah… we think she might have turned into a 'Unnecessary Chara'." Miki explained.

"What's that, Desu?" Su asked, very obliviously.

"Its when A Chara is no longer needed, or has been used up. We'll be unnecessary eventually, too." Miki said, seeming sadly.

"What? Really? We wont be with Amu-Chan forever?" Ran exclaimed, also seeming sad.

"Yeah… I don't want you guys to leave either." Amu said after they had finished their speaking.

"What are we doing today, Desu?" Su asked, completely changing the subject.

"Umm… We should stay home today. Just do a whole bunch of random stuff!" Ran suggested.

"Sure! I don't think there'd be much else to do anyways." Amu began walking downstairs, with her Charas right behind. They arrived in the living room, where the Television was.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Amu asked.

"Ummm…." Miki and Ran were thinking. Su went into the kitchen to make some snacks.

-In the kitchen-

"Okay… What do I make, Desu?" Su decided to make some breakfast, then more snacks for later on.

She began to make the pancakes. A few small ones for the Charas, then a few big ones for Amu, and her family. She left the ones not for them on the table, then left for the living room with the pancakes, syrup, and some margarine.

Su went back into the kitchen.

She cut up some watermelon, and skewered it along with grapes, honey melon, banana, orange and apple.

She brought the plate into the living room, and sat down to watch the moving with the others.

They were watching 10th Kingdom. A suited movie for today- long.

Su poured some syrup on her pancake, and ate it quickly, then moved onto the skewered fruit. She loved the watermelon the most. It had a nice taste.

It took quite awhile for the movie to end, since it was quite long.

"Who was you favourite character, Miki?" Ran asked. "Mine was the Evil Queen! Bwahahahaha!" Miki and Su giggled.

"Mine would be… Wolf! Heh.." Ran, Miki and Su laughed. "Who's your favourite, Su?"

"Umm… The chef! The food they make looks good!" Su cheered. "Amu, who was yours?"

"I guess It'd be the Prince! Nobody else was that good." Amu explained.

"Mine would have been the magical bean."

"EHH? That wasn't a character that wa- IKUTO?" Amu shouted. "When did you get here?!"

"At the beginning of the movie." He smirked.

"What?! Did any of you see him?" Amu yelled. Then shook their heads, no. "Urrhg.. What do you want?"

"You." Ikuto smirked again.

"AHHH! YOUR PERVERT!" Amu shouted, then fell onto the floor, everybody laughed, including her.

"Mmmm… Amu-koi." Ikuto sat on the floor beside Amu. Then he leaned down, and kissed her.

"Amu-Chan!" Ran shouted, while blushing. Actually, all of those in the room were blushing, except Ikuto.

Amu broke them apart, angrily.

"What's wrong, Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked.

"You!" She shouted in reply.

"What's wrong with me?" Ikuto asked, trying to act innocent.

"Grr…."

"Nothing? That's nice…" Ikuto pulled Amu up.

"Hell there's nothing wrong. You _Wish _there were nothing wrong!" Amu shouted. She seems to be shouting a lot, hmm...

"Then what's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"Everything!" Amu comlained

"Buut Don't you love me?" Ikuto pouted.

"Yes! I do love you! But that's not the point!"

"WHAAAT?" Su, Miki and Ran chorused.

"Aww. Goodie." Ikuto glomped onto Amu.

"Huh? You didn't know, you guys?" Amu said confusedly.

"Thats right." Ran shouted. "Amu-Chan! How could you go get a boyfriend without telling us!?" She got all worked up, for practically no reason.

Then Ikuto licked Amu's Cheek.

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU PERVERT!" He licked her again. This time she just blushed.

"_A-Mu-K-Oi_" The way Ikuto said it melted Amu.

Amu's charas laughed in horror, and because it was funny.

**There wasn't much space for Amuto In this one, so sorry. If you can think of any places for Amuto to take place, that'd be nice. D**

**Anyways, 10****th**** Kingdom is a Movie, Which I also do not own. Its actually 417 minutes long or something. Looong.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Time for another chapter of 'A Harmless Melody' **

**I'll try to update faster, I'm getting pretty slow again. But since the weekend is here (I get tomorrow off), I'll get out most of the chapters, probably.**

**I Don't own Shugo Chara!**

After quite some time of struggling, Amu got free.

"So what do you really want?" She asked, crossing her arms angrily.

"I've already said, you." Ikuto smirked.

"Well… No! Your so perverted its crazy!" Amu seemed to show a little resistance to saying 'no'.

"That hurts my feelings, Amu-koi." Ikuto pouted. He falsely cried.

"Why are you crying?" Amu was curious.

"I'm not." He stopped crying.

"You were…" She pointed out.

"No." Ikuto said, stubbornly. He obviously (Not to Amu), was just fooling around like normal.

"Fine then." She said, then walked away. "Did you know what Eri was?" She asked, it was of course a way to completely change the subject.

"Yeah… I knew from exactly the time she hatched." Ikuto confesses; His smirk slowly disappeared. "She was an unnecessary Chara, wasn't she?" He patiently asked.

"That's what we think, Is that actually true?" Amu sighed.

"I'd guess so.." Ikuto then walked towards the door. "Hmm… Amu-koi, did you know its already almost five?" He glanced over at the wall clock to check his understandings. He was right, of course.

"Ehhh? The movie was that long?! No wonder I'm s-" Amu's stomach rumbled. "So hungry…" She complained.

"Su will make some lunch! Ikuto stay too, Desu!" Su cheered, then left off to the kitchen. Amu eyed Su carefully before she left.

"Fine." Ikuto's smirk reappeared when he said so, but he just left from the door, and went to seat himself in the kitchen, for no apparent reason. Then Amu came into the room. She stood at the entrance way through and from the Kitchen, death glaring at Ikuto. He didn't seem to care.

"Here's some tea Ikuto-kun, Amu there's a cup for you too, Desu!" Su poured the tea for them, then went back to the cooking; It seemed to be some kind of sandwich. With a flash, It was done. There were three small ones for Miki, Ran and Su. Amu hesitantly sat beside Ikuto, then slowly sipped her tea.

"Amu-Chan!" Su called, She got up and went over to Su. She apparently needed help with the cooking. "Chara Change!" Then the real cooking began.

Ikuto got an Idea. Since nobody was around, or paying any attention- He looked around to make sure. Ikuto smirked, then exchanged the teacup that Amu had with his, Easily, she wouldn't notice. A few minutes later, to the sandwiches, Su and Amu had also made some dessert- for who knows why, and some salad. It was placed on the table, then Miki and Ran flew in.

"Amu-Chan! Amu-Chan!" Ran shouted on the way into the kitchen. She was oddly excited. Ikuto, Amu and Su looked over at Ran. Amu's Chara Change with Su ended.

"I invited everybody over! Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Ryou, Aki, Ishida and their Charas!" She received a Bad look from Amu. "What?"

"RAN YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED ME FIRST! When are they coming?" Amu's eyes changes from the devil, to 'the little angel'. Ikuto took another sip of 'His tea', Then Amu took a sip or 'her tea'. She noticed the smirk on Ikuto's face.

"Ikuto, what did you do?" She asked, immediately placing down the tea.

"Do you want me to call them back?" Ran was sad; She really looked forward to their visit.

"Ran, Its fine." Amu smiled. Ikuto was waiting for everybody else to finish talking.

"Su will make a feast! When do they come?" Su seemed _very _excited.

"They're supposed to get here after dinner, For a sleepover!" Ran cheered. Amu's face went blank.

"Do I get to stay too?" Ikuto asked.

"Yep!" Ran giggled.

"Ikuto! Don't change the subject! What did you do?" Amu yelled again.

"N-o-th-ing" Ikuto grinned.

"He switched the tea." Miki laughed. Amu's face displayed another emotionless expression.

"Aww… How'd you find out?" Ikuto falsified innocence.

"Do you know how obvious you are?" Miki pointed out.

"Sure do." Ikuto smirked.

"AHHHG! IKUTO YOU PERVERT!" Amu shouted again. (-I wonder how many times he's been called a pervert.. Hmm…-)

"I can switch the cups back, easily." Ikuto bragged. "Want me too?" His smirk disappeared.

"Sur-NO! Don't try your tricks on me!" Amu almost fell for it.

"She's so gullible." Miki whispered to Ran. She nodded, then giggled.

"What's wrong with it? It's not even a _kiss_ would you like one in stead? You've gotten plenty of those. You _are_ my girlfriend after all." Ikuto complained; Not about the girlfriend part though, of course.

"I Guess…" Amu mumbled. Ikuto moved his arms, to keep her still, then leaned forwards, and kissed her. (-Yeah.. They're still sitting down. You probably would have thought Amu would have leapt up within the time she yelled at Ikuto.-)

Su was busy making the feast, And Amu's parents went out- During the time they were watching the movie. Ami was playing in her room.

What wasn't going on? Umm… Well _That _wasn't, of course.

"Mmm… Amu-koi is blushing." Ikuto breathed after he and Amu released.

"No I'm NOT!" She exaggerated the not by a lot though. Ikuto sighed; He never would get her to admit it. Nope, never.

A few hours went by, Guest started arriving. Su wasn't finished the food- She was making a feast after all.

By 7:00, everybody was at Amu's house for the 'sleepover', Including her parents. They were fine with it, like they normally were. Anyways, All of them were staying for the night. How would this work out? Who really knew?

**Neeeh. Amu has yelling problems, :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mmmm… So well… Hi. Heh…**

**Yeah I don't know what to say sorry. .;**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Everybody was in the living room, trying to choose a movie. They appeared to be fighting over a few, three to be exact. It was confusing which three, since they were always being changed. It might have been more like twenty. Miki and Tamari sighed, watching their foolish behavior towards this.

"No! We shouldn't! Lets watc-"

"Foooood is ready, Desu!" Su shouted, then randomly flew into the living room. The crowd quickly made its way to the kitchen, to see many kinds of desserts, and normal food. They drooled at the sight of it.

The delicious scent. The sight; the taste.

"Ahhh! Su your food is so delicious!" Nadeshiko wasn't lying. She had Chara changed several times to fight over the lasts of some food.

"Yeah, its great Su." Tadase nodded in agreement. -Heh-

"GAAAH? JUST GREAT? TADASE… ARE YOU INSANE?" Nadeshiko yelled, Chara changed of course.

"N-No! Its fantastic!" Tadase's face was priceless.

"Good to hear, Desu!" Su smiled, and landed on the table by Ikuto. "Why don't you have anything, Ikuto-kun?" Su asked worryingly.

"I'm not hungry." Ikuto remarked; Then received a few death glares from Nadeshiko.

"Really, Desu?" Su smiled when she heard Ikuto's stomach growl.

"I'm not." Ikuto used a convincing voice. Su left for a second, coming back with a freshly made bowl of Udon. Ikuto tried to resist, but half of the bowl was gone by the time Su had put it down.

"Yummy right, Desu?" Su was excited. She didn't know what kind of food Ikuto liked, but it seemed like she had found one of his favourites. Ikuto stopped eating for a second.

"Yeah…" He said, then continued eating. He finished the bowl shortly after.

"Is there any more cake, Su?" Yaya asked.

"Yes, Desu!" Su flew over to the counter and picked up a chocolate cake. She flew back over to Yaya. She sparkled at the sight of it, then it was gone. Yaya was licking her lips.

"YUM." She said really loudly. Su twitched, she ate the whole cake in one bite. "Is there any more?"

"Y-Yeah… bu-"

"Where?" Yaya seemed to be insane. Yup.

"I'll go get it, Desu." Su smiled then left for the kitchen, this time bringing over a Carrot cake. She placed it on the table in front of Yaya. A minute went by. Su blinked, and it was gone.

Eventually, the food was all done, and the group went upstairs for bed; Or that's what they claimed. They were setting up for bed, so they wouldn't need to do it later. Tadase, Ryou and Kukai were by the glass door, sleeping in a few sleeping bags Amu's mom brought. Nadeshiko, Aki, Ishida and Yaya shared the room on the floor in front of Amu's bed, leaving no room on the floor what so ever.

"Guess that means I'm sleeping with Amu." Ikuto smirked.

"Erk!" Amu watched Ikuto lay down on the bed beside her. The others stared at Ikuto.

"Heh.. He's such a pervert." Aki whispered to Ishida.

"I so agree." He whispered back. The two then burst out laughing. The attention was drove over to them

"Hey! What's so funny you guys?" Kukai asked, then crawled over to see. He squished Tadase and Ryou as much as possible on the way by. They screamed in pain for awhile. 'What was that for?!' 's were directed at Kukai several times. He ignored them for some reason.

"N-nothing." They both said, suspiciously, and also trying not to laugh. But they continued laughing anyways.

"C'mon! Tell me!" He insisted they tell, which they eventually gave into. Kukai lowered his ear to Ishida, so he could whisper it over. Afterwards, Kukai began laughing with them. Probably a little too much. After their random laughing phase, He squished Tadase and Ryou again on the way back.

They all talked for a bit. Amu didn't say much, she was busy trying to keep away from Ikuto. Which kind of failed.

**Flashback**

"_Your inner radiance." _

**END**

'My inner radiance? What?' Amu was confused. She remembered.. Somebody telling her this before, but who?

**Flashback**

"_Your inner radiance." She said._

"_M-My… Inner radiance?"_

**END**

'This keeps on getting weirder and weirder. I need to remember…' Amu noticed Ikuto staring at her, like she was an Idiot.

"Are you okay? You seem… Out of it." Ikuto seemed worried, but he did not show it.

"Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry." She said happily, trying to ignore what she was told.

It flashed into her head again.

**Flashback**

"_Your inner radiance." She said._

"_M-My Inner radiance?" I asked. Confused, what was my inner radiance?_

"_Yes. Your inner radiance." She flew around beside me._

**END**

The others began talking again. Amu still didn't say anything, She wanted to remember... what this was. It was there in her, somewhere.

"Amu-Chan, We're going to sleep." Miki said, then flew over to her egg. The other Charas followed, but to their eggs. "Good night." Miki went into it.

"Okay, goodnight." Amu smiled. "We should go to sleep." she then said, looking over at the clock. "Its almost 11." They all agreed, and they all went to sleep.

**Amu's Dream/FB**

"_Your inner radiance." She said._

"_M-My Inner radiance?" I asked. Confused, what was my inner radiance?_

"_Yes. Your inner radiance." She flew around beside me. Her hair blew about in the wind._

**END FB**

"_Me… Dia… and… Eri…." The small Chara began to say. She looked as if she would have trouble explaining what was going on. "Me and Eri…" She said again. I was anxious._

"_What?" I asked. She was so close._

"_Are the same."_

**END of Dream**

**I think that might've been an Evil cliffy. Oh well. You'll see what happen****s next later. D**


End file.
